The Deamon and Angel
by SteelHeartRose
Summary: He was a creature of the underworld and she was a peaceful angel. He grew up on Earth and her in the clouds. Her life had been a fun, joyful time and his a time of nothing but training and learning what he had to do to become a deamon full. What happens w
1. The Deamon

Atop a cliff above the endless sea was a small cave. Casandra sat in the darkness, she was 30 years old. The woman sat facing the mouth of the cave. Casandra watched the dark sky outside the cave and cringed as thunder rumbled. A few moments after the thunder blazes of lightning lit the sky. He would find her, there was no location in which she could hide. Hiding only prevented the inevitable for a while longer. It only gave her the slightest more time with her young infant.

Thunder rumbled again. She had been counting since the last clap and 3 seconds had passed, the storm was upon them. She cooed to her child that seemed to sleep through the loud thunder and the ever growing sound of the rain hitting the rock, as it went from rain to hail and back to rain. She was listening intently and was startled by a flap of wings. Her head shot to the front of the cave as the wings ruffled and fell from her sight behind creatures back.

A figure stood in the mouth of the cave dripping water. His cloths clung to his masculine body, showing her his strength. She would be unable to fight him if she tried. She brought the baby closer to her body. She knew that it wouldn't do much good, but what kind of mother would she be if she didn't try and protect the last thing that her husband and her had made together.

"My dear Casandra, you truly were hard to find." Spoke a masculine voice that she did not recognize. She shivered, partially from the cold wind and partially from fear, as she watched him march slowly closer.

"Your husband, was most unwilling to give me your whereabouts, but no matter in the end I retrieved your location from him." The creature spoke evenly. That was their way, they didn't use tones, or if they did it was hardly noticeable. They were a race of creatures that held no notion of emotion. Emotions were nothing short of a weakness to them. He continued slowly forward. She had nowhere to go and so clutched her baby to her for dear life.

"I won't let you take him! Dorian will not become one of you!" She cried in desperation.

A hand wrapped around her throat so quickly that she felt herself suffocating within moments. She clung to the thought of protecting Dorian and not dropping him. After what seemed like hours she felt the world swaying and her arms becoming limp. She was losing consciousness and try as she may, she would not be able to hold on to her son if the darkness over took her. But without air there was nothing she could do to prevent the inevitable. The darkness began to overcome her more rapidly now and her struggle continued, but she knew she would fail. After a few moments the deamon lifted her from her stoop and help her agonizingly in the air. She managed to hold on to her child for one more brief moment. She chocked for air but the deamon just smiled at her, her death he would enjoy.

"You know very well that your kind is much weaker than my kind. You have outlived most of your species; even your husband could not hold his breath for this long." He spoke sneering. As if heaven had answered her prayers, he released her. She crashed to the floor of the cave in pain, but was alive.

"Your child, will be well taken care of, sadly the same cannot be said for you" Voiced the creature as he walked toward the mouth of the cave.

She sucked air back into her lungs, but knew he still had the advantage over her. She trusted that his threat had not been an idle one. Her life was spared for the moment, but how long that moment would last she did not know. She forced herself to rise from the cavern floor. She winced in pain, but managed to get to her knees, only to fall to the ground once more. One of her legs had broken upon impact with the floor of the cave. She pushed herself up to her knees again, but dispersed her weight, so she wouldn't fall again. From here she began to crawl toward the entrance.

She watched as the figure began walking toward the mouth of the cave. Her child was about to be lost. She couldn't accept this. She knew her husband was dead because of their son, and that drove on her determination. She began to crawl faster, but feared it wouldn't be fast enough.

"Mortor, return Dorian!" She begged. He stopped and turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm amazed you can still move. I intentionally dropped you to break your bones. How you earth women do surprise me, occasionally. You remind me of a sow when her piglets are in danger." He drawled turning toward her, "But then I never did like the porcine variety."

"Mortor!" Casandra screamed in fright as he raised his right hand in the air.

"Cease calling my name, it will not save your life. The child will be converted! But don't worry you won't live long enough to regret your marriage choice." Mortor walked to the mouth of the cave and held the child out into the rain. The child began to cry as the rain penetrated his blanket. Mortor lowered the child and brought him back into the cave and smiled at the crying boy.

"By order of the Dragon clan, I grant thee wings!" Mortor chanted. He watched at the child's cry became a scream of pain. His smile widened as wings began to sprout from the child's back. Mortor changed his hold on the child. He now held the child at his arms pits. The wings sprouted on his back slowly. They were small, but bat like and spanned twice the length of the child. They were strong and the color of the night sky.

"Dorian!" Casandra cried as she moved to her feet. She stumbled several times, but managed to stay upright. The pain shooting up her body as the bones in her leg shattered even more. She took a few steps toward the now scowling deamon, but faltered and fell harshly to the ground once more. She spat out the murky water she had swallowed upon impact with stone at the mouth of the cave. She watched as Motor's feet disspeared from her sight. She heard his wings overhead and knew her time was spent. Her struggled only increased his joy, but she still had to try and retrieve her child from the deamon spawn. Her husband had not been like that of the rest of his clan, he had been kind, had opened to emotion and loved her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of living without him.

Casandra curled her right hand into a fist and beat it against the slick rock. She would not stop until all the life was removed from her. Dorian was her life and she meant to get him back. She shoved her face out of the puddle and proceeded to roll over on her back. Each try brought about more pain from her leg, but after three tries she managed to hit the ground on her back. She started up into the overcast sky at Mortor holding her son in the rain.

---------------

Mortor was bathed in the rain and stared at her with glee in his eyes. The woman on the stone was afraid for her life and that of the child he held in his hands. What wonderful feelings earthlings could bring him. What a life he had chosen, one that had satisfied him from the very beginning. Retrieving the ones that would make the perfect deamons. Then killing the only people in the world that could expose the world he resided in. But then the human race was not into believing deamons lived among them. Very few could see the wings that were on their backs. And generally the ones that could were sent to institutions to keep them out of the public for fear they would hurt other people.

--------------------------------

He held the child in one hand and she cringed as the wings of the dammed appeared from the back of her child. It had been true he was the child that would destroy the world. She wrapped her arms around her and let the tears fall from her eyes. She never took here eyes off her child. He was crying and she couldn't go to him. She reached toward him, knowing it would do no good.

The deamon before her held a hand up and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. It steamed as the rain fell on it, but it did not extinguish. She returned her gaze to her son. She would die proud. She held her head up in defiance. A smile appeared on the daemon's face, something that looked to be strain for him. She waited as she saw the fire ball being thrown. As the fire ball headed toward her, tears leaked from her eyes, but she would not close them.

She blinked as the fireball was mere inches from her face. When her eyes opened she was lying on something soft and there was nothing but bight whiteness that she could see.

"Where am I?" She asked not recognizing the place. She must have not felt the ending blow. Although she had been told buring to death was a very painful experience, but then she doubted it had ever been from a deamon.

"Limbo is the closest word that you would understand!" Replied a male voice that sounded soothing.

"Who are you?" She asked. Not daring to move.

"Wryn! I am your guardian angel!" He replied

"So I died. At least I tried to save my son." She sighed feeling defeated.

"You are not dead! You cannot die, not while I am alive anyway. I am your protector. I only wish I could have found your location faster than I did. I may have been able to prevent your injuries." He spoke, with sadness in his voice.

"If I am not dead, then why am I here?" She questioned. She still lay on her back and had no idea as to what her guardian angel, as he called himself, looked like. But she also knew that her child was lost to her now. She did not want to live without him.

"I had to save you from death of course, and since I did not know your exact location, this is the only place that I can transport you to without touching you." He sounded as if he didn't truly know the answer to her question.

"Casandra, why have you not gotten up?" He asked.

"My left leg is broken, Wryn! Mortor broke my leg and was on the verge of killing me when I was transported here. I have done quite a bit of damage to the leg trying to stand on it." Casandra reviled.

"I have healed it for you. It is one of the few gifts that I posses." He spoke.

Casandra tested her leg and felt a slight pain and stiffness, but her previous pain was gone. The bones were not broken any longer.

"Thank you Wryn for saving my life!" She said sitting up.

"It is my duty my lady!" Wryn replied.

"I only wish you could have saved my son, instead of me."

"But Casandra, you are very important to the world, I could not have let you die. I am your guardian angel, not young Dorian's"

"My son was the most important thing in my life, so was my husband. Now they are both gone and my life is nothing without them"

"You are queen; you can't be hard on yourself. You did more than a lot of women have done faced with the creature you fought. He is the vilest creature that roams this world. He lives to steal children and kill their parents. You are the only parent that has ever survived his brutal attack, but then you are the first parent to have actually tried and fight for her child."

"He was my life!" She growled at the man that stood next to her. "He is also the one that will destroy this world" She sighed feeling defeated.

"Casandra?"

"Don't patronize me Wryn; I foresaw this event, not you, but his being taken as well as my husband's death. In fact I foresaw my own death."

"You are a seer, my lady?" Surprise struck in his voice.

"As has been every woman in my family. The gift of sight is passed from mother to daughter. Unfortunately I will be the final seer, unless by the gift of the gods I am pregnant again."

"Casandra, if your vision didn't come true, that is of your death, is it possible that your vision of your son may be wrong?" Asked Wryn with hope.

"My visions are not fool proof, while only a few have been wrong, most are dead on. I can only hope that my son, when granted his angel, will not kill her."

"At what age does your son receive his angel?"

"I only see a boy, his age is not known to me, but he is a boy and he is easily swayed by his mentor. I am not sure what the guardian is to him, but he is important to the boy that I know."

"Cansadra, we will do our best to change the future you saw for your son." Wryn promised.

Casandra turned to him and looked at him with reverence, "You'd do best not to interfere with fate, and it may deal you a sour hand if you deny the fates what they wish."

Okay here is the first installment of the revamped Angel and Deamon


	2. The Angel

Chapter 2 3/14/2010 edited.

Queen Selenity sat overlooking her kingdom, she could sense it, her people were restless, and there was an ominous feeling about the planet. She could not make out what this feeling entailed all she new was that she felt the life of her daughter was in danger. She was a mere six months old and her life was already in danger.

Queen Selenity lifted her hand in the air and her staff came to her. She placed a force field around the palace and released her staff. The staff floated to the center of the room and radiated a small amount of power from the crystal atop the crescent shape moon. The moon was atop the staff with the points facing sideways. The crystal was seated in the curvature of the bottom point.

"Oh Crystal, please guard this palace until I am able to return. My child, even under your protection, is in more danger than I have ever feared. She must be taken to a safe place until she is old enough to take my place." Selenity picked up her child Serenity and wrapped her tightly in a blanket woven on the moon. She would go to Earth with something of the moon. Her birthmark had not yet appeared, it had shown up upon the day of her birth, signifying that she was the child of the moon, but it had not remained. It would show it's self again when she as one year of age is she was present on the moon, but is she was taken else where it would not surface, until her time came to rule the kingdom.

Selenity looked once more at the staff, the crystal hummed and a slight light emanated from it showing the palace was still protected. She eyed the crystal, said a silent prayer and walked out of the room to the transportation pad.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Selenity appeared cloaked in a white cloak in the clouds of Earth. She closed her eyes and made her presence known to the people of the clouds.

Suddenly a brilliant light flashed and faded almost as quickly as it appeared. In place of the light there now stood an elegant woman with long wavy dark brown hair. She adorned a beautiful light gold circlet atop her forehead, with a gem of many colors in the middle. Her eyes showed a warm welcome in there amber depts. Her skin was a sun-kissed brown, that made a lot of people of the moon she wore a flowing metallic gold gown and on her feet she wore simple gold sandals.

Queen Selenity and The golden gowned woman bowed to each other at the same time.

"Goddess, as always it is a pleasure to see you, I just wish this was a mere visit."

Goddess's welcoming eyes dimmed slightly.

"Queen Selenity, if you have come to ask the favor I think you have, I cannot aid you. We are too few for me to send the angels of the planets to you." Goddess spoke sadly.

"Goddess, I have not come to request any angels." Queen Selenity replied.

"I shall see what I can do!" She replied.

"My request is that you allow my daughter sanctuary. I know it is uncommon for such a request of the Moon Kingdom, but I fear her life is in more danger then I have ever anticipated. There is a dreaded enemy on the moon that I cannot pin-point. I must remove this enemy, if I do not Serenity will not live long enough to gain her birthmark. She must survive, with her comes the continued survival of the Moon kingdom. "

"Not one queen of the Moon since the beginning of the Silver Millennium has ever requested the help of the Earth."

"I have been trying for centuries to gain an alliance between the Earth and Moon, but to no avail, I have not succeeded.

"I have no control over the kingdom that sits beneath the crust of this planet. Our aid will not be known to those of the Earth. We are a gentle and pretty unknown people here in the clouds. There are few if any below these clouds that see our kind."

"I understand this, I am not asking for aid in hopes that this will grant me a treaty, I am asking for the sake of my daughter's life. Nepherina cannot gain control of the Moon." Queen Serenity informed her.

"I can grant your daughter sanctuary, but you must also know that I cannot guarantee her safety once she reaches a certain age. I do hope that you will defeat this enemy and bring her back to your world." Goddess spoke.

"Her safety will be guaranteed for a short time, I can as no more than that. I ask until she has reached maturity." The Queen bowed.

"I cannot guaranty a time frame other than that of when she is deemed ready to take a roll befitting that of an angel. You must realize that I can take her in under the tutelage that she is a new angel, I do not decide the fate of our angels and she could very well meet her end 12-14 years from now, it could very well be sooner.

"I have many hopes to return before that many years have passed, but as of now the soldiers that are on the moon now are the ones I will rely on. I had hope for the new sailor Senshi, but I am guessing they are no older than that of Serenity." The Queen spoke out loud.

"Senshi? I don't believe they have ever come from this planet!" Spoke Goddess confused.

"No, no. The Senshi that I am talking about have been the warriors from the other planets in the soldier system, those of the Silver Alliance. Generally those soldiers are not ready to protect the princess until she is of age. Serenity has many years before that is to happen. I am also in high hopes that I will be able to return for her before her coming of age."

Queen Selenity smiled in thanks as she handed her young daughter to that of the Goddess. As the Goddess took her in her arms Selenity tensed up and looked toward the stars above.

"I must return, the moon palace is being attacked and my shield that I had placed is about extinguished. " She returned her gaze to her daughter and touched her cheek.

"You will be safe until the day I am able to return to you!?" She brought her hand to her lips and then returned them to her daughter's cheek. May the imperium silver crystal protect you." She bowed to the Goddess and vanished into thin air upon standing upright.

"I will do my best you protect you in your mother's absence. She has much to do before you will be safe among the native lands you will someday call home." Goddess turned toward the hidden kingdom she watched over in the clouds. The gates open slowly and she entered and smiled at the young girl.

Upon entering the gates white wings appeared on the back of the young baby. Goddess looked at her wings and smiled. A young lady with white wings had occurred very seldom in the time of the clouds. Her smile faded, the child was in danger on both planets. How much danger she was in the Goddess could not fathom. She would do her best to protect the child as long as she could, but the child was destined to be a guardian if she stayed until the time came. She had merely thought the child to be a silver winged angel, it had never occurred to her that she would be granted wings of a varity that would allow her to become a guardian.


	3. The New Leader of The Dragon Clan

For those of you wondering, I decided to leave the name Dorian in the first chapter, since this started out as an original and I liked the name in the original quite a bit. You'll see why the name doesn't matter at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 3 edited 3/14/2010 again on 3/20/2010

* * *

Dargon flared his blue wings as his wine glass shattered from the pressure of him grip. Glass shards fell to the floor with a tinkling sound, mixed with the sloshing sound of liquid. Red wine and blood dripped from his hand where a few glass shards had landed.

At the sound of the shattering glass, a servant appeared in the once closed doorway. "My lord, are you okay, I heard glass shatter." Spoke his servant.

Dargon took his eyes away from the large screen T.V. and turned them to that of the servant. He narrowed his eyes in anger, and slowly brought the anger under control. Deamon's who showed emotions were useless. They were weak and easily manipulated. Or so he had always been told.

"I am fine Stiles!" Dargon spoke evenly. "You may clean up the glass."

Stiles entered the room and headed toward the mess. Upon reaching it he turned to his master, who now sat behind the desk.

"Sire, your hand should be taken care of first!' Stiles spoke.

Dargon eyed the hand that had been holding the glass. It was covered in wine and blood and slowly the glass shards were being expelled from the wounds. He had forgotten that his servant was a mere human. He stood quickly and thanked the servant before hastily leaving the room. Upon exiting the doors, he saw Stiles cleaning the broken glass. He silently looked up and down the hallway for anymore of his human servants. Upon seeing none he held his hand up and flexed it a few times. A yellow-red glow engulfed his hand. The glass shards disintegrated and the blood and wine singed from his hand. He closed his hand and the glow vanished. He walked back into the room and watched as his servant instinctively looked to his hand.

"Your hand milord?" Noticed Stiles.

"It was not as bad as it had appeared, just covered in wine." He returned to his desk and turned the television off. He faced the Television for a few moments then turned back to his desk and caught the servant starting at him.

"Have you finished cleaning up the mess?" He asked evenly.

Stile gulped and nodded.

"Then I no longer have need for you; please return to your normal duties!" Dargon demanded.

"Yes, my lord!" Stiles said bowing and quickly exciting the room. He closed the doors behind him, leaving Dargon alone. His wings were spread out from behind him. His emotions could not be hidden as long as he had wings. How could deamons' control emotions when they lost someone so close to them? He in fact had never been that good at controlling his emotions. If not for his father's place in the clan of the Dragon, he probably would have been killed long ago.

He sighed heavily as the image of his dead father resurfaced in his head. He was now leader of the clan. After 100 years, he had finally gotten the place that many dreamed of. His father had not died by the hand of another deamon looking to take his place as leader; he had been killed by a deamon-half defending himself. Why did his father have to retrieve so many children of such importance? Why was it that nobility were the only children that could become deamons? His anger was flaring up again and he quelled it.

"Master Dargon?" Spoke a deep voice in the room.

Dargon looked up to find a deamon with blue wings bowing to him.

"I unfortunately have to report that your father died in pursuit of our target." Spoke Motor, the deamon that had no problem with his job, felt no remorse, felt nothing except happiness at the deaths of parents of the children he kidnapped.

"I appreciate your report, although with the damage you two did, it was unnecessary." Spoke Dargon rising from his chair. He walked around the desk and sat atop the other side. His weakness must be hidden in front of the privileged that could enter his chambers unannounced.

"Unbeknownst to your father and I, the child we acquired was from that of a rogue deamon. " Mortor spoke slowly rising from his bowed position.

"The Earthen King was a rouge deamon?" Dargon asked with reluctance.

"Yes my lord, it was most shocking to acquire this information."

"Do you have more information for me?" Dargon asked trying to get Motor to his point.

"Sorry, Mi-lord. Your father was killed after killing the Earthen King. The poisonous blood of a deamon that has forsaken his clan. The king put up a rather tiresome fight, but in the end was overpowered. I managed to extract information from him before his complete death and obtained the whereabouts of the prophesized child. I was able to obtain the child, but was not able to kill the Queen; she was retrieved by an angel I believe. She vanished as I was about to kill her, I was very displeased.

"Cursed angels, I thought they had been wiped out long ago. We have not seen one in ages. That is why the process of becoming a deamon takes so long. Without the angels it is a difficult and lengthy process." Replied Dargon.

"Yes, but you know as well as I do, that since the child's mother was granted an angel protector he will be as well. This is a most wonderful occurrence. He is the prophesized child, he has to be."

"Why does he have to be?' Dargon asked narrowing his eyes.

Motor held out a hand and slowly a child appeared in his hands. He was around the age of four and held dark colored wings, difficult to distinguish color from Dargon's place.

"Has it truly been six months since the child was abducted? The news is truly slow in the human world."

"It took the return of the queen until the body of your father was discovered; I apologize for not appearing sooner." Motor spoke, lying.

"The child of the damned she called him!" Dargon spoke reading a memory he was able to pull from the depts of Mortor's mind.

"My lord?" Questioned Mortor

"Lying will not bode well for you Mortor; you had wanted to keep the child hidden from me in hopes that he could help you obtain my place as leader of the clan. I have the same abilities of my father, however your trust I have never obtained, so therefore in my right I have checked your thoughts and memories."

"My lord….."

"Speechless are we, my father never once thought you would betray him. You used my father's ability to obtain the information the rouge deamon had. My father's death was a result of both of your carelessness. To know that when a deamon places something above his life, it will take that of another Deamon's life to obtain the information. When the rouge deamon put his wife's whereabouts above all else, it required my fathers life to obtain this information along with that life of the rouge deamon. My father did not die in glory, but died because of a mere child that could prove to be the prophesized one."

"I also know from your memories that you knew what it would take to extract the information from the deamon king. You would never give up your life for another deamon; you would happily sacrifice my father for your life and the glory you would obtain in returning with the chosen child. "

You are sentenced to wing stripping Mortor and granted your fear; you will be thrown in the human world and live out the rest of your life as a human. May the humans be pleasant to you. "

"My lord, please, please I beg forgiveness!" Mortor returned to his knees and bowed showing his wings to Dargon.

"You should have thought about the reprecutions of you being found out!" Dargon growled A sword suddenly appeared in Dargon's hand. He flared his wings quietly and launched himself off the desk. He spread his wings and caught the air to allow him to glide silently. He reached the deamon that kneeled begging for his life and cut the wings from his back. They vanished almost instantly. .

Mortor cried in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. Dargon stared from above the man. He held the four year old child in his arms and shook his head. Mortor could never be trusted. While it was deamon way to fight to obtain leadership, killing for the right to live was never a good means and went against the clan, when the man you killed was the leader. Cowardice would not be tolerated. Had it been a fair battle for leadership, Dargon would not have cared and would have been lifted from his ominous burden. But then if Mortor had possessed the ability to lead, he would have been killed long ago. Threats to the leadership were always killed. The way of the clan was sometimes almost contradicting. Dargon would see that the clan had a long life while he remained leader.

What to call this child, he had not retrieved a name from Mortor before erasing his memories of his life as a deamon. What name would suit such an innocent creature with the wings that were to bring change to the world. A name….Endymion. The name of a character in his memories. The name stood out, but the story that was behind it he could not remember

"Your name will be Endymion, my child and you will soon be on your way to becoming a deamon the world has never seen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The third installment of the revised chapters.


	4. The Chosen Guardians

Chapter 4 3/14/2010 revised

*~This chapter hasn't had much changed in it, I apologize if you wanted more changed, but I kind of liked this chapter the way it was. I had no ideas as to how it could be changed. ~*

To those few that have reviewed so far with the limited time I have to post this I apologize for not posting your names, but do indeed thank you for you review and hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to post chapter 5 next Thursday, but I have one more page to go before it is finished. I will try guys.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

An 8 year old Serenity sat on a cloud stroking a black cat that her mother had brought her from the Moon. The black cat held a birthmark of the moon on her forehead, as her mother had called it. Her mother had apologized for not being able to come visit her in person and so sent her this cat as a gift and a friend of the moon she came from, reminding her that she had some place that she would one day be welcomed back to. The cat was larger than earth cats; it was as tall as Serenity. The Goddess had called it a panther, and together they had named it Luna, seeing as she had been born on the Moon.

"Luna, you have been a great friend, making friends here has been difficult. They tell me I am far too young to be doing the things they are doing, and they are not much older than I am. .

Flashback

"Goddess?" Serenity called as she entered the highest of all female's chambers, in heaven.

"Yes child?" The Goddess spoke as the little child noticed her; she was only 6 years old.

"I was told by Raven, that you wished to see me!"

"Ah, yes indeed, your mother sent you a gift!" The child frowned.

"Mama was supposed to come visit." Serenity began to pout.

"Young child of the Moon, you are too young to understand what it is your mother is going through, but she cannot leave the moon at the present time, she longs to visit you. She misses you terribly!"

"Then why can I not go to the Moon? She forbids my return, is she saddened by me?" Serenity asked as a child would.

"Your mother is very proud of your progress here; you have exceeded much of the other students that are older than you. You are doing very well and are becoming a very fine lady. Trust me when I say that your mother loves you deeply. I wish I could help you understand more, but I do not know exactly what you mother is facing." Spoke the Goddess.

She recalled the garbled connection and the sounds of fighting going on in the back ground. The queen had said that through all efforts she was still unable to locate the enemy's stronghold, but felt that they were coming closer with each passing day. She apologized for not being able to leave, but she would send someone in her place to help ease the loneliness. She had hoped that this animal of the moon kingdom would please the young princess.

"What has my mother brought? I wish to see." Serenity said cheerfully. The Goddess chuckled at the girls' innocence. Children truly had no problem expressing their emotions, if only adults could do the same.

"Here it is!" The Goddess said happily as she held out her hands, for the girl to see. Serena looked into the Goddess beautiful hands and gasped in surprise.

"She brought me a hug?" Serenity wrapped her arms around the goddess and the Goddess returned the gesture, slightly surprised. The Goddess removed her hands from the child and pulled away. A child that was happy for a hug, she truly was please easily.

"That is only one of the gifts, the other is." She stopped held out her hands yet again and a large white orb appeared between them. The white light slowly faded away leaving a black figure that resembled that of a, rather large cat. She then added, "This majestic creature is from the moon, on Earth it is known as a black panther. She has left you up to name it. The background of this feline that I know is that it is a night creature most often seen under the full moon."

"Luna! Mom said she had a black cat named Luna when she was a child. I wish for this one to be named something that mom would like."

"Yes, I believe she had a most remarkable pet named Luna" Replied the Goddess forcing a smile. The advisor to the Queen was also named Luna, and the Goddess doubted that she had ever been a cat. Children could mix things up so easily.

"Mommy told me about the moon, before she had to go back. I just wish mom would tell me why I am not allowed to be on the moon with her. Mom is after all there and I just want to be with her." She said honestly.

"You know quite a bit, but are you sure you wish to name her Luna?"

"Yes, you said that she was found under the full moon on Earth and she is from the Moon."

"I did say something like that; okay let it be known that, this Black Panther is known as Luna!"

"Shall I grant her wings?" Added the Goddess.

"Would you?" Serenity asked beaming with happiness

"Very well!" The Goddess said smiling. She walked over to Luna and placed her hands over her and said, "I Grant thee wings to fly!" Black wings began to form on Luna's body, when they had completely formed the tips turned as white as Serenity's. Serenity jumped up and hugged the Goddess. The goddess was slightly shocked, she had only been kidding, and she had never truly expected the creature to spout wings.

"Thank-you Goddess, they are beautiful, will you tell my mother that I love her and Luna?" Serenity requested.

"Of course I will return the message when next I am able to speak to the queen." The Goddess spoke, covering her mouth quickly.

"Queen? Mom has to have the queen's permission to speak with you?" She asked.

"Yes, the queen is the only one with the ability to communicate with earth. I will forward your message when next I speak with her." The Goddess covered quickly.

"Thank you Goddess, I am grateful to you! Now come on Luna I have a lot to teach you!" With that the child left the room carrying a cat in her arms.

The goddess watched her leave, she was forbidden from telling the young child that she was a princess, due to Selenity being concerned that her child would begin giving orders and demanding to be returned to the moon. Serenity was to be raised as a lady, getting the necessary lessons for a queen, but to be disguised as what a lady would need to know. She disliked having to lie, it was not in her nature and difficult for her to accomplish.

She thought about the child and her pure innocence. How was it that an angel brought to us from the outside world can have the purity of the white wings, when everyone else, excluding certain angels, my husband, and myself have the Silver wings we all worked so hard to obtain? No only that, but that midnight black panther has the tips of the purity! It is all to wonder, although I have never seen another angel who can actually fit those beautiful rare wings either, maybe she is the purest of all humans and angels? I'm glad that the young one managed to maintain the beauty and purity.' She smiled slightly and watched the girl till she could no longer be seen.

End of flash back

"That was a great day, now we have to go to the angel meeting." Serenity said. They flew to the council hall and walked inside and sat in the last row. Most angels feared Luna, because of her size and the fact that most angels did not have pets; they preferred them to live on Earth below. Animals never stayed in the clouds long, they were too innocent, everyone said. But Luna chose to stay with Serenity; she had asked Luna why she didn't wish to go to Earth. Each time the panther looked at her and shook her head and then would cuddle up next to Serenity guaranteeing her that she would always be there.

Serenity watched as everyone entered and left her sitting on the bench alone with Luna. But then there was an angel sitting in the row across from her all alone. Her wings were the color of the night sky down on earth. She tended to avoid other angels and kept to herself. Serenity was a bit fearful of her.

The gavel hit the podium silencing the hall, signaling that the meeting was about to start.

"The reason for today's meeting is to select the angels that have been born to be guardians. It is time for those that have been chosen to ascend to their task and be granted what they have been training for. They have longed for this day and have earned it." Spoke Guard. The angel appoint by the God of the clouds as the one to determine who had the right to do the bidding that was required by the God and Goddess. Of all the angels he was the only angel that held deep brown wing, brown hair and eyes to match. He wore armor that distinguished him as a guardian to that of the God, one of the few that would meet with God and the Goddess when needed. He was held as third to them.

Another Angel Stood from his seat, he had flaming red hair and Blood-velvet colored wings, his eyes were of a golden orange color and flickered with anger. He wore a red robe and had a ruby around his neck.

"We are not here to discuss that, we are here to discuss..." He began to say, but was cut off as a wave of water drenched him.

"Silence! We still have a few years and we have yet to find the right angel, now take your seat and let us do what we must." Said and angel now floating above the rest, she had long draping sky blue hair, deep navy blue wings, and shining sea-blue eyes. She was a tad short reaching to the height of 4'9" tall. She held grace and beauty as well as knowledge that most did not.

"Please Aqua, spare us the water works!" Said the fire angel, as water dripped from his hair and clothing. Aqua glared at the angel she had almost drowned and slowly glided to the ground.

"Well then, Inferno, please spare us your fiery temper." Aqua commanded. As soon as Inferno's face turned in to that of an angry one she turned around and headed to her seat.

"Both of you take your seats, I am the one who decides what will and will not be discussed. This meeting is to determine who will take the places of the one's going to Earth. The counsel has decided that they are ready and it is time to train new tutelages. If you would take your seat, you may even be chosen!" Guard regarded Inferno with a warning look.

Inferno sat down and glowered in anger, evaporating the water he had been drenched in. Like Aqua he could control the element fire, she controlled water.

"Well, let's continue, shall we?" Guard paused and looked from Aqua to Inferno, until they shook their heads, to say he could continue. "Ahem! Any angel who has wings other then the color silver, please stand." Everyone looked around the audience, but somehow missed Serena. Serena along with 10 other people rose. "Ah, 10 have stood and they all have different colored wings, please step up here." He requested. Serena walked into the aisle and headed toward the podium, that caught everyone's attention, considering, there was a panther beside her. They all cowered in their seats. She knew not why they feared her companion, Luna had never even tried to hurt them, she stayed by Serenity's side.

An Angel with Gold wings, silver hair and golden eyes stood and walked over to the young child before she reached the podium.

"How did you get here little one? Theses meetings are only for Angels." Asked the silver eyed Angel.

"I am an angel!" Serenity stated innocently.

"Show me your wings please, I can not see them." She pleaded. Serenity closed her eyes and her white wings lifted up from their place against her matching dress. The whole crowd stared wide-eyed at the young child, who held the pure white wings. "What is your name, young one?" The angel with Gold wings requested. Luna nudged her hand. "And your beautiful friend?" She added smiling.

"I'm Serena and this is Luna. What's your name?" Serenity asked.

"I am called, Rein; I am the angel of Rebirth." Stated Rein.

"Nice to meet you Rein!" Serenity said joyfully. An angel with Navy blue wings stood and walked over to the child.

"And I am Demyse, her husband and the Angel of Death." He stated.

"Nice to meet you; Demyse!" Serena said happily, jumping up and placing her arms around Rein, then around Demyse in hugs. "I have two more friends now Luna, not just you!" Rein and Demyse frowned when Serena said that. An innocent child that did not understand what was occurring and yet here she was. She was far too young to be getting this burden.

But this young angel would not be here if she had not passed the tasks that were required of guardian angels. Poor young one.

"How about Rein and I take you up front now?" Luna followed closely behind Serenity.

"Okay!" Serenity beamed. They walked up to the podium with all eyes on them. Rein looked at all the other Angels standing on stage and decided to leave the child next to the angel with the ice-blue colored wings, Short frost colored hair and deep frozen blue eyes. She was about 5'3" tall and smiled down at the sweet little girl

"Watch her please?" Asked Rein. The

"Of course, no one says no to you and she's adorable with those pigtails." The Frosty haired girl said.

"My mommy said she loved this hairstyle, so I keep it this way, she lives on the Moon with my Papa." The ice-blue winged Angel bent down to look at Serenity.

"Well, that's sweet of you to do that for your mom, Serenity. But people don't live on the Moon anymore."

"My mommy does!" Serenity said.

"Iciy, please, the child speaks the truth that is all that is required of you to know; now we need to continue!" Spoke the Goddess from her seat.

"Yes, Goddess!" Iciy spoke bowing her head in respect.

"What's your name?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, my name is Iciy." She replied smiling sweetly at the young girl.

"It fits; you wings are the color of Ice." Serenity giggled.

"That's true." She paused and looked around and noticed everyone was waiting and continued, "Can we talk after this?" Serenity shook her head yes and stood next to Iciy. Iciy shook her head yes to Guard. Guard turned to everyone.

"These angels here will be our next guardian angels." He turned and faced the group of colored winged angels and stated, "When I point to you, say your name and wing color." They all shook their heads yes.

He pointed to the first one in line.

"My name is Breeze and my wing color is pink. I have the power to control the wind, it's fun" she spoke and a breeze broke through the crowded building.

"I am Iciy and my wing color is Ice-Blue. I have the ability to form ice from water, it comes in handy actually."

"Rage, Red! Fire is a pleasant thing to have in the cold that comes with Ice." Iciy stared at the guy that stood next to her and frowned, she wasn't sure if he was insulting her or not.

"Algae, Green! I have the ability to help things grow"

"I'm Harmony and my wings are a pale purple. I have the ability to help people with music and artist's things; I guess I have a muse power."

"Combat, Grey! I am an excellent strategist and guide to those that need it. "

"I'm Sentry, tan! I have a strong sense of responsibility and can help people to become strong leaders."

"I'm Helia and my wings are Golden. I have the ability to shine light when it is needed in darkness. "

"I'm Hotaru and my wings are black. My ability is unknown, but I have the privilege to try and be of help. "

"I'm Serenity and my wings are as white as the clouds. I have no power that I am aware of, but am happy that I have a chance to help everyone. "She giggled and smiled happily. Luna kept her distance from the people but stayed in close vicinity to the child she had sworn to protect. .

"These are the new guardian angels, show them respect and friendship!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

This has been reviewed and edited, but I can still miss things, let me know how you like this chapter please.


End file.
